The Best of Presents
by savingxgrace
Summary: Vala has been acting strangely around Daniel lately. Her POV, His reaction. One shot, Fluff, AU. D/V.


Summary – Vala has been acting strangely around Daniel lately. Her POV, His reaction. One shot, Fluff, AU. D/V.

No Spoilers, just fluff.

**Best of Presents.**

Vala usually sat next to Daniel in the briefing room, accidently bumping his arm with hers or just subtly brushing her thigh against his when she leant across the table. It wasn't much but it was something to her. Sometimes she even liked to dream that he felt the same way. But lately, instead of sitting next to him, she had been sitting opposite him, studying him and hopefully avoiding something she would regret.

Vala had always thought Daniel an attractive man, hence the reason for her actions on the Prometheus the first time they met, but somehow without even knowing what was happening, she had fallen in love with the blue-eyes archaeologist. It was a gradual thing, she was sure, so gradual that she didn't understand until a day about a week ago.

_Daniel sat in his office, nose buried in a book that was so covered in dust, Vala, who lay on the table in front of him, couldn't make out the cover._

"_Daniel, darling," She whined, all but slamming the magazine catalogue she was reading closed._

_Daniel ignored her, or maybe he was just too engrossed in the artefact. She caught his attentions though when she waved a hand in front of his face._

"_Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the book. So he _had_ heard her._

"_I want to do something."_

"_You are doing something."_

"_Something else, I'm bored." She whined again, collapsing onto the table like a child about to have a screaming fit._

"_I can't, Vala, I have to finish this."_

"_Why, Daniel, are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, her lip quivering. "Don't you like me anymore?"_

_He chose not to answer her questions, but continued with an explanation._

"_I've already got plans. Dr Reid asked me to help her with translations on some new technology found on MX-..."_

"_Who's Dr Reid?"_

"_Alison Reid, the new transfer..."_

_Vala had tuned out at that point. He was leaving her alone for a whole night to go so something with this scientist? This woman scientist? Vala couldn't describe the feeling that had come over her at that point but she was pretty sure it was something similar to jealousy. _

_It had been at that point, before she had all but run from the room, that she had realised she was in love with him, heart and soul. She had vowed not to take what was in front of her for granted anymore but she couldn't bring herself to own up to her feelings. For once, Vala Mal Doran was insecure about herself._

Vala was struck from her reverie when Daniel started to talk impossibly fast about something or other. She was now too preoccupied concentrating on how his mouth formed the words and how his blue eyes grew bright about some new prospect. Vala smiled as she chewed on her pen unconsciously.

Sam soon took over after that but Vala was still focusing her attention on Daniel opposite her.

She was distracted for a moment when Sam mentioned something about a rare treasure and when she looked back _he_ was looking at _her_. He had an amused smile on his beautiful lips and this shocked and confused her. The pen stilled between her teeth and she leant forward so she could talk to him without disturbing the others.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, soft enough for only him to hear.

"You have something..." He said, obviously trying hard not to laugh as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

Vala creased her brow, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

"Vala... your pen," He said, wiping his mouth again. Realisation dawned and she took the now destroyed pen from her mouth. The blue ink had leaked from her constant chewing around her mouth and she tried to wipe the evidence away before anyone else noticed. Daniel laughed softly at her attempts. Then he leaned forward, across the desk and, holding her chin, wiped the ink with his thumb. Vala couldn't breathe for a moment, only feeling his hand on her face and seeing nothing but the small distance from her lips to his own.

The briefing ended and Vala quickly leaned back and left her chair before she did something she couldn't explain away. She was about to exit the door when she swiftly turned and glared at him.

"You owe me a new pen," And with a swish of her long black hair and a rather defiant strut, she was out of his sight. Only then did she dare let go of the shuddering sigh she had held in.

--

Vala didn't get a chance to study him again until two days later, when another meeting was called. Vala was the first to enter. There, at her usual seat next to Daniels, was a small object. She grinned as she got closer. There was her favourite blue pen, wrapped in a bright pink bow. It was sitting on a card and as she neared it, she recognised Daniel's handwriting.

One hand reached out, hesitating but moved the pen and opened the card. At first, her eyes were drawn to the familiar curvaceous signature at the bottom. Above, there were only two lines.

"I'm sorry about your pen.

I happen to think you look better in blue, anyway."

Vala's grin couldn't be brighter.

"You like it?" She jumped as she heard the voice in her ear.

"I love it."

She felt a kiss on her ear. "I miss you next to me."

Vala suppressed to physically express the shiver that ran down her spine as she turned around. But he was already sitting in his chair. The small smile disappeared and her mouth opened but no words had a chance to escape before they were so rudely interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cam called as he entered the room with Sam, Teal'c and General Landry following behind. Vala sat down so quickly, she felt a little dizzy, though she wasn't sure if it was from the action or the fact that her arm had accidently brushed against his when she had done it.

A few minutes into the meeting, she turned to him and he was watching her, with that same small amused smile on his face. Vala's heart fluttered.

It really was the best present ever. She would have to show him her gratitude in some way and she had a few ideas. Vala grinned at the thought.


End file.
